theunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Eliford
Emperor Eliford is the leader of the biomechanoid people known as Asreathans, head of the ALERT militia, and a central antagonist in ''The Unnamed''. He is a stern being who has quite literally purged his entire body of all positivity, choosing to rule his nation with the iron fist of negativity instead. Mysteriously appearing from the depths of the thought-to-be inhospitable moon Staleth, Eliford and his ALERT militia suddenly waged war on the Humans of Unition without warning. He claimed that the conquest was for the sole purpose of cold-hearted "revenge" and the genocide of all Humans, and was the first step to forming the battle known as the War for the World. Biography The Final Encounter While Frantz and Claer are off battling Kyarnal aboard the Elheiz Fortress, Eliford quickly makes his move and kidnaps all of their allies (Sergeant Sterling, Yvonne, Natsumi Firefly, Adofo, and Oedie), taking them back to Staleth as a challenge to the two young heroes. He lies in wait, and the pair eventually make their way to Staleth to save their friends. Once they infiltrate the prison, Eliford appears and explains to them that he will crush them both at once and end the war in one swift strike - the resulting fight is so catastrophic it nearly levels all of Staleth. At one point Frantz is gravely wounded and cannot continue to fight, forcing Claer to step in and protect him. She fights Eliford valiantly, but in the end finds herself on the ropes. Eliford begins to monologue about the power of negativity trumping positivity and how Claer can no longer possesses any hope or happiness to fuel her White Magic. He claims it is over. However, Claer stands up once again with new resolve, announcing that she will fight for those who cannot fight and bring hope to all of their lives, and begins to use the positivity of her comrades rather than her own. Shocked by her mastery of White Magic, Eliford is ultimately bested and cannot win. As he moves in to kill Frantz with one final attack, Claer removes his arm before he can, then stabs him through the face, leaking his Polymer out and rendering his mechanical body dead. With his death, Asreathans begin to fearfully emerge from the rubble. The dictator is no more. Personality Eliford has purged his spirit of all positivity by specially culturing his Polymer, only allowing negativity to enter his body for the sake of greater power. Because of this, he only ever feels negative emotions such as sadness, anger, hatred, disgust, envy, and fear. He hardly even remembers what it was like to have positive feelings. He claims that this has allowed him to have a clear understanding of the human condition, though this has, in actuality, warped him into believing that negative emotions dominate humankind. His lack of emotion deprives him of remorse for his actions and makes him into an unstable killing machine. Eliford is cold, calculative, and merciless, the lives of his opponents having no meaning to him. He is always uncannily calm, and even if he does feel anger or other explosive feelings, he never shows it. Eliford speaks with a disturbed calmness and deep authority, and has a tendency to be melodramatic. He is very intelligent and manipulates others for his own interests. He possesses a deep desire for more power, as seen in his purging of positivity. Eliford is completely genocidal, believing that he must have his revenge against humanity and reduce Unition to a burning wasteland where only negativity thrives. He looks down on the Humans, seeing them as a disgusting sickness who only seek to cause pain in the world and never accomplish anything worthwhile. This is mostly because of the horrors he experienced in the Irgue Genocide, giving him a very warped sense of good and evil. Abilities and equipment Eliford utilizes a mixture of forbidden Black Magic and experimental Asreathan technology in battle. His biomechanoid exoskeleton was specially made to fit an emperor. He requested it to be much larger than the mass-produced kind, standing around seven feet tall and having much thicker armor. It is also equipped with pulse tonfas on his forearms and shins, creating large, concussive blasts of negative energy powerful enough to crush steel and throw Eliford himself around. A powerful weapon known as the Devastator lies within his torso that focuses his spirit's negativity to create massive explosions all around himself. By manipulating his own Polymer, Eliford has expelled all potential positivity from his spirit and completely harnessed his negative side, making his Black Magic abilities much stronger and more accurate. Because of this Eliford can perform extremely powerful negativity-based attacks, including firing laser beams, summoning barriers, shooting arrow-like projectiles, and creating spontaneous explosions. While very limited, he can also levitate through the air and teleport in the blink of an eye. Eliford also uses the negative energies to give his biomechanoid body super strength, super speed, and super agility. While useful in combat, these traits are also absolutely necessary in everyday life - without them, his hulking exoskeleton would move much too slowly due to the large size and heavy weight. Relationships Frantz Erzulie Claerwen Flamel Sergeant Sterling Yvonne General Kyarnal Rinya Angsœur Kelson Quotes Behind the scenes Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Asreathans Category:ALERT Category:Males Category:Characters